Dark Side Of The Moon
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: PeaceKeeper Chronicles: Book One. No set ST series, takes place a long time in the future of all Voyager & DS9. Captain Connor Montgomery decides to investigate a distress call from a nearby planet, so now he & his away team are embroiled in a civil war.
1. Chapter 1

**_Star Trek:_**

**_The PeaceKeeper Chronicles_**

**_Book One_**

**_Dark Side of the Moon_**

AN: My first multi-chapter attempt at anything other than Gundam Wing. This is set in the future of all Star Trek series, over a century. Forgive any inconsistencies with the original series' because this fic is actually several years old. I wrote it in high school... back BEFORE kids and marriage and all that. ^_^ I wanted to put a twist on things and have the Federation/Star Fleet be.... the bad guys! All reviews are welcome!!!

Summary: Captain Connor Montgomery of the starship Galaxia decides to investigate a distress call from a nearby solar system, but then finds himself and his away team in the middle of a revolution alongside a princess who is not your typical damsel in distress.

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Trek universe or timeline in any shape or form, but the majority of the characters used are my own creations. Feel free to use them if you like, just ask first.

Anyway, enough rambling... on with the show!

prologue

The young woman sighed, looking up at the vast purple sky as she stood alone on the cliff. Touching a blood-red crystal tied around her neck by a blue ribbon, she blinked back tears. Her lavender tail swished behind her as she spoke out loud, to herself.

"Why did you leave, Deago? Why did you have to leave me to face this alone?"

_You need to live on your own_. She thought she could hear his voice, as if he were standing there beside her. She often heard her old teacher's voice when her self esteem reached rock bottom.

"But I need help, Master. I don't think I can do this on my own. I'm just one against many."

_You_ can _do it, _the Klingon's voice echoed in her head._ You will, __you _must_ do it. You are destined for greatness. And it is high time you start down that path._

"But what if I fail?"

_You_ will not_ fail_.

She gazed out over the bleak horizon. It was time that she began. She needed to reach a relay station by nightfall if she wanted to save her brother. Clutching the crystal, she turned back towards the woodland behind her.

"I really hope you're right, Master Deago."

chapter one

"So... what does that mean, doc?"

The man's hair was a dirty brown, streaked with gray here and there, and his eyes were such a dark blue, they seemed purple in the bright light of the Sickbay.

"It means..." the Vulcan sighed, picking a vial from a shelf, "That you really need a break. These stress levels are high. That's a bad thing when it comes to a Montgomery. You need to relax. You may be one of the lucky Montgomery's, but there is still a high amount of deficiencies in your blood. Which means that you can't overdo it too much. And you're heading down that path. What you need is a break."

"No breaks for me. I can't. This ship ain't gonna run itself."

"The Galaxia can run herself, Captain. And," she placed the vial in a hypo-spray, glaring as much as a Vulcan can glare at him with chestnut eyes, "she has an excellent crew. Commander Dax is capable of seeing that things run smoothly. Now... I want you to get some rest. Doctor's orders."

"T'Pona..." he pleaded, "You know I can't. Plus, you can't do that to me anyway. I"m the captain around here, not you." She pressed the hypo-spray to his neck none to gently, removed it and pointed to the door with one long, elegant finger.

"Well, for once I have the upper hand in the matter because I can declare you medically incompetent. Now get out of Sickbay, Captain Montgomery. I don't want to see you in here again until those..."

Her words were cut short by a beep from the captain's comm-badge.

"Bridge to the Captain."

"Montgomery here," he said, sliding off the bio-bed.

"Captain. This is Ensign Cortez at communications. We've just received a distress signal from a nearby solar system."

"Are we live?"

"No, sir. Recorded message. Audio only."

"Ok. I'm on my way."

The CMO of the Galaxia just looked on disapprovingly as the captain ignored her orders, as usual, grabbed his gold PeaceKeeper jacket, and fled out of Sickbay.

* * *

"This is Princess Kyna Latrane of the Felinian Royal Family. I request immediate aid. I have been exiled from the palace by rebel forces, who are still pursuing me. These rebels have imprisoned my brother, the rightful leader of the Felinians. I repeate. This is Kyna Latrane, Princess of Felinia. I request aid from any one who receives this messa..."

This was the mayday that the Federation and PeaceKeeper Alliance starship, Galaxia, received shortly after it first arrived in the Caitian Sector of the Alpha Quadrant. It was being broadcasted every five minutes, and the computer identified it as around an hour old when they first received it.

"What will we do, Captain?" Lt. Dara, a softhearted Bajoran wearing a blue PeaceKeeper uniform, asked the captain from her seat at the Gateway control panel. The technology had only been harnessed recently- a secret horded by the PeaceKeepers, and Galaxia, the PeaceKeeper flagship, was the only starship with a permanent Gateway control on board.

"Well, Lieutentant, the Felinians are the descendants of the Caitians. They were part of the UFP, but resigned after the first Federation-PeaceKeeper war to resort to a simpler, more natural way of life- thus evolving into the Felinians of present day. We've heard nothing from them for years, and both Federation and PeaceKeeper nations leave them be. But I say, since they once were part of the Federation and since PeaceKeepers are sworn to maintain peace at whatever costs, we check out the situation first hand. Immediately."

"And what about the Maquis convoy we're supposed to escort past Cardassian territory?" Dax asked. "The Ambassador won't be pleased if you disregard her orders- again."

Connor glared at Dax. "She'll get over it."

"You just want to annoy her. I don't think she'll be as forgiving this time. Not after the 'algae' incident when you skipped the rendezvous with the Bajoran cargo ship just to study fungus on some planet."

"Lt. Dara, prepare for Gateway jump, destination just inside the Felinian solar system." Connor said, ignoring his first officer. Dax was always finding a way to suck up to Shyala. The two were best friends. And the Maquis could handle their own for a time. "Standby to jump on my mark."

"Setting destination," Lt. Dara nodded, "Destination confirmed. Opening Gateway on your mark, Captain."

"Standby by for jump in..." a human male, the pilot on duty warned over the ship's intercom, even though Gateway jumping was normally fairly smooth, with only a slight tremor to tell that one has been opened.

"Five." Montgomery began the countdown.

"Four." He gave Lt. Dara the signal to open the Gateway, and the entire bridge braced for the tremor.

"Three." The Gateway loomed open directly in front of the Galaxia. A shimmering square, inside of which there was darkness.

"Two." Montomgery gazed solomly at the Gateway, as he had many times before, and spoke that single fateful last number that could create peace or bring on war.

"One."

* * *

About an hour before the Galaxia received the message, in a solar system some many light-years away, the lavender furred Felinain princess was found in an abandoned way station miles south of the Palace of the Ancestors. As the rebels burst in, she had just broadcast the first in a series of maydays. Finishing the programing, Kyna spun around to face them, no fear in her eyes.

"What's the matter, Princess? Trying to call for help? No one'll hear you. And even if they did, no one would care." One of the two warriors stepped closer, jeering at her. She stood her ground.

"Don't laugh at me, soldier. My brother will be set free. And with Damia at his side, and Te'a as his heir, he'll crush this rebellion. He'll rule this place the way it should be. Pea..." The prideful words were cut short by a stinging slap across her face and a quick shove down to the ground. As the second soldier laughed, the normally calm and peaceful princess grew angrier, glaring up at her tormentors. "Laugh now." Her voice was cold, hard, and scornful. "When Lorne is back in control, you'll never laugh again."

"Big words for a small woman," the rebel leered, heedless of the controlled anger in her warning. His belief that she was a small, helpless woman was shattered when he went to drag her back to her feet. A strong, sharp kick to the soldier's lower regions, a jab at his nose, and Kyna was free to fight the other assailant. With a side kick aimed at him, he went down as hard as the first.

"You will pay for your crimes as soon as Lorne is free." With those words, she ran. Smaller, thinner, and faster than her persuers, she easily outran them.

Many miles and many hours later, Kyna stopped for the night at a familiar clearing near a stream. I will rest until day break, then I'll search out a ship to recruit help from someone out there, she though as she wearily neared the creek. She curled up at the edge, shrouded by a large flowering bush that gave off a scent of lavender. Soon, exhaustion and the singing of the water lulled her to sleep.

But her rest was short lived. Just as dawn was breaking, a larger set of rebel soldiers had found her. She wakened with a quick, sharp pain in her abdomen. Her eyes opened blurrily, just to see the faint light blocked by a horde of rebels.

"What is such a precious thing doing out in the woods? Kain will be very pleased with this treat." The soldier who spoke jerked her roughly to her feet. He reared back his hand, preparing to strike when she lashed out at him.

"Hey! Can't you see the lady was tryin' to sleep?" A new voice, certainly not Felinian, rose behind the group.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Star Trek:**_

_**The PeaceKeeper Chronicles**_

_**Book One**_

_**Dark Side Of The Moon**_

Chapter Two

Connor Montgomery and his away team were preparing to beam down to the Felinian home world. With a quick tap to his comm-badge, he spoke briskly but clearly to his first officer, Commander Baro Dax.

"Dax. You have the bridge until I get back. Keep her in a geosyncronus orbit around the planet until I state otherwise, unless it's necessary to do something else. And try to find out the reason for the malfunctions in the ship and runabouts and keep them from getting worse."

"Aye, Captain."

"Mitchells, beam us down," he ordered the Star Fleet officer at the transporter controls, as he and the other three stepped onto the transporter pad. Captain Montgomery, the Vulcan PeaceKeeper Doctor T'Pona, Ensign Saria the PeaceKeeper Trill, and Lt. Mealson, the Star Fleet chief engineer, all disappeared in a blinding blue light.

They reappeared in a forested area. Lt. Mealson looked around for obvious signs of life or trouble, while Ensign Saria- ever the logical one- pulled out a tricorder. "The tricorder is picking up six Felinian life signs nearby," she stated, looking at the readings.

T'Pona glanced at the tricorder. "One of them seems female," she observed.

"Seems worth checking out at least," Mealson replied, turning to look at Montgomery. When the captain nodded, they all moved in the direction Saria pointed. In minutes, they were overlooking a group of cat-like beings. The away team remained still, observing the Felinians.

The males were tall, slender, and very muscular. Each had a layer of fur covering their bodies. One was deep black, two were brown shaded. One was golden, and the last was calico. All but one of them had a tail of some sort protruding from their lower back. The ears were large and triangular, set on top of the head, and each had a set of whiskers flanking the nose, which was smaller than that of a human. From what they could see, the eyes were slit like a cat's. Their clothing was loose, military looking fabric, and they were barefoot.

The lady, curled on the ground, did not look as muscular as the men, and she was much thinner. There was a thin coat of soft looking gray- almost lavender- fur covering her. Eyes a swirling shade of lavender and light blue blinked up at the others. Her loose, tattered dress was pale white and splattered with blood- more purple-ish than normal human blood. Her feet were bare, showing the signs of harsh running.

Connor Montgomery sat very still while hiding quietly behind a bush, but he could not sit there when the biggest of the attackers moved to strike the lady. Hitting a woman was not something he condoned- and he had his reasons.

"Can't you see the lady was tryin' to sleep?" he asked, rising from his cover. He noticed that the female was not weak or helpless. She took the surprise of her opponents to her advantage, but she didn't run. She fought.

Her foot sought out the nearest of her aggressors, who was instantly brought to his knees. Dropping on her own knee, she swung her left leg out and spun. The unsuspected move dispersed two more, although by the time she was on her feet, so was the first opponent. Uh-oh, she thought as she drove her elbow backwards, into a rebels chest as he rose behind her. Then, a bright blue light flashed. Once, twice, three times. And twice more. One of the brutes fell on her, pushing her to the ground with his immense, unconscious body. As she struggled to free herself, the body was suddenly rolled off of her.

"Are you alright?" This voice didn't match the one she'd heard before. Running her gaze up and down the figure, Kyna took an extended hand. The woman was short by Felinian standards. Her skin was pale, with dark brown spots running the ridge of her hazelnut brown mane of hair. On her feet, Kyna took stock of the other aliens. She recognized the races of some of the people, but not the uniform of two of them.

Once, long ago, when Kyna was a small child, their planet had been visited by a group of diverse aliens who called themselves Star Fleet and said that once, Kyna's planet had been part of their Federation. Kyna knew this was true. The ancient texts told about it. So she knew some of the races. One man was human- tall, dark haired, and slightly rotund. One female was Vulcan- taller than the man, slender, and brown haired, with pointed ears and slightly slanted eyes. The one who had helped her up, Kyna guessed, was Trill, though she'd never seen but a single picture of the race. The last man was a puzzle, though. He was about the same height as she, with dark brown hair that was silvering. He had spots, like the Trill, and ears like a Vulcan. There were slight ridges running up the bridge of his nose to the high forehead, almost like a Klingon.

"We must get a long way away, before the rebels regain consciousness." She stated it briskly, and started to walk away. The visitors looked at each other, then began to follow her. After they'd gone around two miles at a brisk pace, Kyna stopped and turned to face her companions.

"Not nearly far enough away, but it will do. I am Princess Kyna Latrane. I offer much gratitude for your assistance," she curtsied deeply. It was long since she'd seen, or talked to, anyone other than a Felinian. The shorter of the two males stepped forward and bowed slightly.

"I am Captain Connor Montgomery, of the PeaceKeeper and Star Fleet vessel 'Galaxia'. We received your mayday, Princess. This is Ensign Saria- the best young security ensign we have." He motioned to the Trill. "Lt. Mealson, cheif engineer. And Dr. T'Pona, our CMO." He pointed to the human, and then to the Vulcan. Kyna nodded to each in turn, then turned back to the once called Connor Montgomery.

"Captain Montgomery, I wish to welcome you and your people to Felinia. Excuse our oddly placed meeting. As you see, there has been recent objection to my brother's ability to rule Felinia in the same fashion as our ancestors. Now, he, his mate Damia and Te'a, his daughter, have been taken as prisoners of war. We are in turmoil, and your presence is greatly honored by me, and on behalf of my family."

Mealson looked over the young woman. He liked her already. She spoke her mind, and she was very courageous to have fought this long, alone.

"Captain," he spoke slowly, "Would it not be advisable to escort the lovely princess, here, back to her palace, wherever that is, and return her to her brother?"

"Mealson," Montgomery warned, "I think we might should at least escort the Lady Kyna to someplace more, well more protected, but as to whether we involve ourselves in the internal affairs of a planet that is not PeaceKeeper or Federation, I am uncertain."

Mealson's eyes flashed. He was a firm believer in first opinions. He liked this woman, admired her, and he felt that they should help her planet. "If you were in her brother's position, wouldn't you want someone to look after Shyala, and help her find you?" His voice was low, almost accusing. Montgomery took a step forward.

"That has nothing to do with this," his voice low and hard, he eyes glittering coldly.

"Please," Kyna interupted. "Kyna will do fine, so quit calling me Lady and Princess. And stop speaking as if I'm not here. I require no assistance to return to the Palace or free my brother. I can cope quite capably by myself, thank you. I have no will or power to stop you if you wish to accompany me. However," she stated, in an air to match her royal title, "However I alone will lead the endeavor. I have no wish to be attended by squabbling children, so if you accompany you will head to my authority and stop this foolish arguing. Understood." The last word was an order, not a question.

Montgomery looked slightly stricken. No one but his mother and younger sister had ever spoken to him in such a manner or tone. And while he hadn't seen his sister in many years, his mother had been dead for over twenty years. Mealson's expression mirrored his, while Saria looked as if she couldn't believe anyone would speak to the captain in such a way. But T'Pona looked almost pleased. Montgomery could almost see the thought bubble form over the prim Vulcan's head. _I like this girl. Time someone besides me tried to take that one in hand._

"Alrighty, then," Montgomery said, recovering almost as quickly as he'd fallen. He tapped his com badge. "Montgomery to Galaxia. Cortez, relay a message to Dax for me. Let him know we may be down here a while, but there's no need for worry."

"Aye, Captain," came the reply.

"Well," Mongomery said, with a flourishing arm movement and a tight tone. "Lead the way Prin... I mean Kyna." Seething inside for taking orders from a pampered little princess, he watched as the woman turned and waltzed down a path, moving soundlessly on her bare, padded feet.

"Wait," T'Pona called out. Kyna stopped, turning her head to fix the Vulcan with a stare.

"Yes?"

"I'm a doctor. Please, I can help some, with your feet. It would be better for fleeing and fighting." T'Pona had decided on a tactical approach to the issue. And it worked.

"Very well. But quickly. We've already lost precious time."

T'Pona internally grinned and set to work on the raw, bloodied feet of the princess.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

"Any news from the away team, yet?" Baro Dax asked as he strode out of the turbolift onto the bridge.

"Yes, sir," Cortez answered. "We have recieved a single communication from Captain Montgomery."

"Well," Dax replied impatiently, "What did he say?"

"For you not to worry, but they may be planet-side for some time."

"Not to worry, my ass," the Trill muttered under his breath. "He can add that to his list of famous last words. Don't worry. How hard could it be? Why not? The man can never learn to watch what he says, and it always comes back to bite him in his trousers." Dax, an old and weary Trill with pure gray hair, collapsed into the first officer's chair with a heavy sigh.

"Do you want me to contact the captain, Commander?" Cortez asked when he noted the exhausted expression.

"No, no, Ensign. Let them be. I trust the good doctor and Saria can keep him in line. They're good for that kind of thing." Cortez laughed softly at the comment. "But, Ensign," Dax went on, "If you're afraid you'll get bored up here, you can run down to Engineering and ask Rachel If she has figured out anything on what's wrong with the runabouts. Maybe you could help. If you don't mind, that is," Dax grinned. Rachel was Mealson's XO in engineering, in charge when he wasn't around. And Cortez was one of the few who didn't mind the Bajoran's quirks.

"Of course, not," Cortez replied, trying not to seem eager. But he was always looking for a reason to get off the bridge on days like this- and even more eager for a reason to talk to Lt. Rachel. "No problem at all, sir."

Rachel Breanne, a tall, brown haired Bajoran PeaceKeeper, glanced up from the control panel she was working at when Cortez came into the small runabout. Her brown eyes sparkled merrily, but there was an almost weary look in them. Cortez could tell that the runabout job wasn't doing well.

"Hey, Miguel," she said cheerily, sitting back for a moment and wiping a hand across her brow. Without the climate control on, the runabout was nothing but an overgrown oven. "What're you doing down here? Aren't you on bridge duty now?"

"Yeah, they transferred me to opps a few weeks ago. The commander sent me down to see how things were progressing with the runabouts." He motioned around the interior of the craft.

"Actually, she sighed, "Not so well. I can't pinpoint where the malfunctions are coming from. I've changed warp coils, crystals, and everything. The reason must be in the computer system. That's what I'm doing now." She tapped a few keys, the stamped her foot down hard. "I'm getting nowhere!"

"When did the malfunction show up?" Cortez asked, looking over her shoulder- mostly just to smell her hair. It always smelled of Bajoran spices.

"Right after the Gateway jump. I noticed them just before the captain left. He told me to do my best."

"So maybe it's not the runabouts."

"Meaning...."

"Meaning that maybe it's not the computers or the runabouts that are the problem. Maybe it's something around them. Like in solar system or on the planet."

"That may be," Rachel said with sudden enlightenment. "The same malfunctions are happening on the ship." The Bajoran smiled brightly, looking up at her friend. "Miguel, you may have just solved our problems. I'll look at that right away."

"Then, Lt." Cortez replied proudly, "Maybe I deserve a reward for finding the cure to our problems." Rachel glared at him. Her long time friend was sometimes very transparant.

"I don't think so, Miguel. You'd have a better chance at kissing the doctor," she smirked. Despite being a prim Vulcan, Dr. T'Pona was already married. So the chances of her kissing the Ensign would be slim to none. _Doc'd know the exact probability_, Rachel thought with a secret smile, just before Cortez leaned forward and whispered quietly into her ear. Then, he was gone before she could react.

"We'll see, Lt. We'll see."

* * *

"Affirmative, Lt." Tasana, a Star fleet science officer, said over her com-badge to Rachel. "There is a Van Luden radiation belt in this solar system."

"But that wouldn't provide enough interference to create this type of malfunction, would it? Could there be any other factors working with the belt that would increase it's power over our systems? Check it out."

"There are multiple high level energy fields on Felinia, as well as a spot of extremely increased gravitational pull- which seems to also cause misleading tides on the oceans. Combined with the radiation belt, they might pose a possible cause for our problems."

"Good. Er...bad, whichever. Just figure it out for me, kay? We need to make sure before we pour the champagne and tell the Commander."

* * *

Lorne looked around the damp underparts of the palace. First thing he would do when he got himself and his men out of here would be to fill this place in. Why his father's father had ever decided that Felinia needed such a barbaric place was beyond him. When he got out...

And he would get out. His men may be locked up with him, but Damia would never tell the crown secrets, no matter the cost. And Kyna, he sighed heavily as he thought about his rather wayward sister, Kyna knew her duties. She would never stop until he was free. Never stop, he thought guiltily. His sister was stubborn and brave. She'd give her own life before she'd let anything bad overcome anyone she held in respect or with love. Lorne felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Hartha, his commander in cheif of all forces.

"Don't worry, sire," he said comfortingly, with a bright but faked smile. "We'll be out of here in no time, if'n the Princess has anything to do with it!"

"If she escaped Kain's forces," the king reminded him. Hartha's grin turned into a real one.

"Oh, that one! I seen her going out through one of the escape tunnels after she'd sent the kitchen girls out. And she's stronger and faster than anyone Kain could get to chase her. That Klingon teacher she was so obsessed with, he taught her good. There's no one quite like Felinia's Princess!"


End file.
